I'm the fool
by XYZ263103
Summary: traduction d'une fic de Riceball247. implication de Sainaru et Sasunaru. soft. songfic. je lui traduirai vos reviews au passage.


**Salut à tous. J'ai traduis cette fic de Rice-ball247 sur livejournal pour le plaisir. Elle m'a demandé de la poster pour son corres'. Donc cette fic n'est pas de moi, juste la traduction (et j'espère que ça tiens la route parce qu'au départ c'était juste pour moi…). Désolé si y'a des fautes.**

**Xyz**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary:** Maintenant que Sasuke est revenu, Sai est inquiet que Naruto puisse le quitter. Sai a besoin de cette proximité avant que son cœur ne se brise en deux. Est-ce que Sasuke porte le cœur de Naruto dans la paume de sa main ? Sasunarusai, angst, oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Je ne proclame aucune propriété sur Naruto ni aucun autre caractère impliqués. Ces derniers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. De même, la chanson The fool est de Lee Ann Wormack.

**Note: **L'histoire est du point de vue de Saï. Et vous devrez lire toutes les implications de cette histoire, je pense, pour en ressortir toute l'essence. Il doit être aussi dit que je ne suis pas une vrai fan du SaiNaru, alors l'implication du Sasunaru doit être ici pour mon salut. Aussi, il y a quelque temps, j'ai perdu tout intérêt dans Naruto, alors lecteurs, svp prenez en considération le fait que je n'ai pas lu ou vu actuellement Sai en action. Toutefois, je ne voudrais pas savoir comment son caractère est. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ce sera bon pour vous les gars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You don't know me but I know who you are ( tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais je sais qui tu es)  
Mind if I sit down? ( ça te dérange si je m'asseois ?)  
__Do I look familiar? If I don't, well I should (est que je te semble familière ? si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien je devrais)  
I'm sure you've seen me around ( je suis sure que tu m'as déjà vu dans les environs)_

_I know you've probably heard my name ( je sais que tu as probablement entendu mon nom)  
Though we've not been introduced (bien que nous n'ayons pas été présenter)  
I'm the fool in love with the fool ( je suis l'idiot amoureux de l'idiot)  
Who's still in love with you (qui est encore amoureux de toi)  
_

Sai essuya la sueur sur son front qui était là avec le dos de sa main et procédait pour sécher la dite main sur son pantalon. Ces derniers mois, il s'entraînait vraiment durement, succédant les tâches qui étaient avant impossible pour lui. Il se fatiguait lui-même jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que le ciel du matin ne se décolore aux ténèbres de la nuit.

Sai avait encore le temps pour son amoureux, Naruto.

Mais s'était Naruto qui le faisait travailler si excessivement dur, cependant, pas intentionnellement. Son esprit tournoyer vertigineusement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une bûche et se reposa un moment pour reprendre sa respiration. Il comprit qu'il ne le pouvait pas, cependant, un sentiment de panique l'emporta.

Naruto…

Sai ferma ses yeux et se permit de se reposer, sentant une douce brise rafraîchissant sa peau brûlante, le calmant. Il pouvait sentir une tempête commençant à se préparer et il était certainement plus que certain qu'il pleuvrait en fin d'après midi.

Ce n'est pas juste…

_If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink (si tu as une minute, je te payerais un verre)  
I've got something to say (j'ai quelque chose à te dire)  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep (ça peut sembler fou mais la nuit dernière dans son sommeil)  
I heard him call out your name ( je l'ai entendu appeler ton nom)_

_  
__This ain't the first time he's done it before (ce n'est pas la première fois il l'avait déjà fait avant)  
And it's hard to face the truth ( et c'est dure d'affronter la vérité)  
I'm the fool in love with the fool (je suis l'idiot amoureux de l'idiot)  
Who's still in love with you (qui est encore amoureux de toi) _

Cinq ans. 

Cela faisait autant de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Sai, qui avait 22 ans maintenant, soupira, frustré, comme s'il avait marché dans les environs des rues de Konoha. Il était à la recherche aussi bien de quelque chose à fracasser en morceau ou de quelque chose à boire et qui l'aurait calmé. Ça lui avait pris un peu plus de deux ans, quand lui et Naruto eurent tout deux 17 ans, pour finalement se confesser. Il ne savait pas quand ses sentiments avaient commencés, mais éventuellement, il avait grandi en aimant extrêmement Uzumaki Naruto, jusqu'au point de non retour quand il tomba fort amoureux inexplicablement pour le garçon.

À sa surprise, le blond, après un moment d'hésitation, avait été d'accord pour le voir un peu plus longtemps après l'entraînement et aller à un rendez vous. Après un premier rendez vous maladroit, Naruto lui avait demandé pour un second puis un troisième et un quatrième jusqu'à maintenant…

Cinq années et heureusement qui se portaient fort bien. Il faut en convenir, cela n'avait pas était du tout facile. Naruto n'avait pas eu foi en lui quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois et qu'il l'avait insulté sur la taille de ce dont il était doté. (même maintenant, il le remarquait en le taquinant, mais Naruto le connaissait mieux). La route fut dure et cahoteuse, mais Sai et Naruto l'avait traversé ensemble, têtes maintenues hautes, main dans la main.

Jusqu'à ce qu'**il **ne reviennent. Bien que, pas tellement de _retour_, par soi. (Well, not so much _returned_, per se : si quelqu'un pige cette phrase mieux que moi lol). Ça avait été leur mission de ramener Uchiha Sasuke à Konoha et Naruto était déterminé à ramener son meilleur ami, même lorsque Sai sortait avec lui.

Cette mission avait été accomplie. Avec Sasuke ramené sauf dans le rang des shinobis de Konoha, Naruto s'était relaxé plus et occasionnellement il visitait son ami quand l'ex nukenin était surveillé à serrure fermée.

Naruto semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, maintenant que le plus jeune des Uchiha était de retour. Cela fit se sentir Sai exceptionnellement superflu, comme s'il avait été laissé en dehors de quelque chose qui impliquait ce magnifique garçon. Ça le blessait tellement de voir les deux autres se querellaient, bien que joyeusement, comme si la vie était de nouveau normal.

Mais la vie n'était pas normale. Naruto sortait avec lui, pas Sasuke. Alors pourquoi le blond passait-il maintenant plus de temps avec son ex meilleur ami que son amoureux ? Sai frappa avec colère un mur et regretta instantanément quand quelques passants le mirèrent avec dédain. Il avait aussi appris un peu sur la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avant que ce dernier n'eut trahis Konoha et ne se soit enfuit avec le sannin reptilien. Apparemment, bien qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre assez souvent pour se chamailler, ils étaient une paire inhabituelle. Rivaux qui mettaient à jour le meilleur de l'autre, des meilleurs amis inséparables...et amoureux. Le mot fut dur à avaler pour Sai quand il pensa à Naruto avec Sasuke.

Cela avait du être pourquoi Naruto avait été hésitant à accepter Sai. Il avait été encore lier à Sasuke. Au moins Sai avait accepté ce fait.

En parlant du loup, l'Uchiha venait juste de s'asseoir à un café proche avec un bouquin épais dans la main. Sai avait besoin de cette proximité. Il avait besoin de savoir si Sasuke était encore amoureux de Naruto. Il _devait_ savoir s'il était sur le point de perdre Naruto. Au moins de cette manière….

….de cette manière il pourrait sûrement se préparer à un souffle dévastateur.

Ravalant son sang froid qui avait été accumulé, Sai alla à grand pas vers lui et se retrouva debout derrière la chaise en face de l'homme à la chevelure corbeau. Sasuke releva sa tête de son livre et regarda Sai.

'Oui ?'

'Ça te dérange si je m'asseois ?' Sai demanda, faisant un geste vers la chaise en face de lui. les lèvres de Sasuke était tendues et il fronça les sourcils.

' Il y a beaucoup d'autres sièges vacants alentour', il pointa rudement autour. Voyant la face déterminée de Sai, il soupira. ' Si tu veux'

Sai prit place dans le siège plutôt rigide et regarda l'Uchiha avec des yeux accrocheur. L'homme n'alla même pas jusqu'à le reconnaître, il ne lui souhaita pas la bienvenue, et il ne partit ni ne le poussa à s'en aller non plus.

' Alors tu es Uchiha Sasuke,' Sai commença, essayant de lancer la conversation. Sasuke ne répondit pas avant au moins une dizaine de seconde en ne laissant qu'un 'hnn' pratiquement inaudible. Sai sentit ses yeux tiquer d'ennuis. Il comprit que si les civilités ne fonctionnaient pas, alors peut être qu'il pouvait se mettre dans la peau de l'homme.

'Je suis sur que tu m'as déjà vu dans le coin. Je m'appelle Sai', il se présentait lui-même pour la première fois, levant sa main pour serrer celle de Sasuke. L'Uchiha regarda la main froidement, mais avant que Sai n'eut pu la retirer, il sentit une poigne dans sa main et ils se les serrèrent.

'Ça devrait être ainsi,' Sasuke répliqua d'un ton coupant. Il retourna à son livre et, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus être capable de lire un autre paragraphe des pages de sa tragédie, il plaça un papier usé comme marque page, le ferma et le plaça près de lui sur la table.

' Si tu as une minute, j'aimerais te payer un verre' Sai lui proposa, faisant un geste à un serveur de venir par là. Presque instantanément, son offre fut rejeté avec un 'non' sec.

'Si j'avais eu une minute pour un verre, alors certainement que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te parler,' Sasuke rétorqua plutôt froidement. Sai sentit sa patience devenir doucement plus fine. Il était en colère, frustré et plus particulièrement follement ennuyé mais il avait besoin de parler à Sasuke et ce serait probablement sa seule chance avant…Sai ne voulait pas penser à ça plus longtemps, mais il devait savoir.

'J'ai quelque chose à dire,' Sai parla avant que l'Uchiha puisse sortir de son siège. Le livre était déjà dans sa main et il se sentit soulagé quand Sasuke le remit sur la table.

'Alors dis le. Arrête de traîner et sort le,' les yeux obsidiens de Sasuke s'étrécirent vers lui et avec son expression impassible sur la face Sai aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de fixer un miroir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un sentiment froid d'appréhension s'abattit sur lui. Et si…Et si Naruto avait seulement accepté de sortir avec lui parce qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke ? Cette pensée n'avait jamais traversé son esprit jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, il y avait des différences distinctes qui les séparaient mais si quelqu'un d'autre les avait regardé maintenant, il se ressemblait comme deux cousins, au moins, prenant un café ensemble.

'Si tu abandonnais tes rêvasseries, j'attends toujours,' Sasuke parla d'un ton brusque, ramenant Sai en dehors de ses pensées inquiètes. Les poings de Sai se serrèrent sous la table.

'Ça concerne…Naruto'

Instantanément, le comportement froid sur la face de Sasuke disparu et Sai put détecté des traces d'intérêt sur l'expression de l'autre homme. Son corps, cependant, s'était tendu légèrement mais il fit signe à Sai de continuer.

'Quoi sur Naruto ?'

'Eh bien…lui et moi sommes actuellement ensembles,' Sai le lança d'un coup. Il voulait aller droit au but clairement et nettement. Les sourcils de Sasuke sillonnèrent (plutôt s'élevèrent je pense), cependant.

'Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ? J'aurais pu entendre ton nom en passant, mais Naruto n'a jamais mentionné le fait que vous étiez tout les deux…_impliqués_,' Sasuke sortit les mots comme s'ils avaient été un aliment particulièrement amer.

Sai sentit une sueur froide sur son front et une chair de poule couvrir sa peau. Naruto n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il sortait actuellement avec quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était lui ? c'était comme si il n'avait pas voulu que Sasuke sache qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

_C'était comme si Naruto…_

Sai était hesitant dans ses pensées.

…_ne voulait pas que j'existe._

Repoussant sa peur, Sai parla encore, tête maintenue droite. 'Ce n'est pas une blague, je peux te l'assurer, Uchiha'

Sasuke fut seulement silencieux juste un petit moment avant d'appeler un serveur à venir à eux. Il commanda un café noir, fort, sans sucre, ni crème. Sai commanda pareil. Il pensait à quand Naruto était avec lui. Il aurait définitivement commandé ça avec un nombre copieux de sucre et de crème.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Sasuke gentiment manié le pot de sucre avec une lueur lointaine dans les yeux. Il semblait être en transe et Sai savait à quoi il pensait.

Naruto.

Se raclant la gorge, Sai continua, bien que nerveusement. Une part de lui souhaitait avoir un journal pour couvrir sa face tandis qu'il parlait. Il était habituellement si confiant avec lui-même, mais maintenant ?

Maintenant, Sai avait peur que Naruto le quitte pour Sasuke. Il avait peur que son jeune, magnifique, Naruto puisse vouloir retourner à celui qu'il avait aimé à l'origine et certainement, aimé encore. En pensant à ça, bien que Naruto et lui eurent bouger l'un chez l'autre parfois plutôt dans l'année, ils n'avaient jamais dit une seule fois ' je t'aime' à l'autre. Sai se dit lui-même 'les actions parlent plus que les mots' mais les trois mots rassurants de cette phrase n'étaient pas là pour le soulager.

'Cela peut sembler fou' Sai commença, fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit Sasuke proférer quelque chose dans un souffle qui sonna vaguement comme 'comme si avec tout ce que tu as dit.' Ils furent interrompus quand leurs cafés arrivèrent et Sasuke prit le sien, le remuant avec sa cuillère à café et l'amena à ses lèvres pour en prendre une lapée. 'Mais la nuit dernière dans son sommeil, je l'ai entendu appeler ton nom.'

Sai se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait dit ça une seconde plus tard, Sasuke postillona, heureusement, pas dans sa coupe et Sai sentit un sentiment de soulagement et de triomphe se répandre en lui quand il vit cet instant d'humanité chez Sasuke. Jusqu'à un instant auparavant, il avait aimé à penser que Sasuke était un robot. Quand l'Uchiha eut réussit à reprendre sa respiration à un niveau normal et que le rouge sur sa face se dégrada, il parla.

'Naruto…a appelé mon nom ?'

Sai sentit dans ses entrailles une sensation chaude. Ça picotait d'une manière peu plaisante, comme le venin d'un dard entortillant et tournant autour de son estomac ; des épines imaginaires le poignardant de l'intérieur, son cœur palpitant et Dieu le damne, ça faisait mal !

'Ce…Ce n'était pas la première fois…' Sai commença en hésitant, sa voix craquant doucement. Il ne voulait vraiment plus être là encore, mais il devait savoir, sûrement, définitivement que Uchiha Sasuke n'était plus amoureux de Uzumaki Naruto. Il était dur de faire face à la vérité. Si Sasuke n'aimait plus Naruto, alors bien, Naruto pouvait toujours espérer mais au moins Sai l'aurait, n'est ce pas ?

'Il l'avait déjà fait avant…'

Il aimait Naruto comme si il était son rayon de soleil. Aussi rebattu que comme il avait pu être entendu, Sai savait que s'était vrai. Il avait besoin de Naruto comme un homme assoiffé dan le désert. Il avait besoin de Naruto pour vivre. Il avait tourné autour de lui pensant deux ans. Ses rêves d'être ensemble avec Naruto auraient tous été…ils auraient tout voler en éclats si Sasuke lui disait qu'il était encore amoureux de Naruto.

Un lourd silence, maladroit, inconfortable fit pression sur eux deux tandis que Sai tripoter un paquet de sucre encore fermé. Sasuke ne parla pas, ne lut pas, et ne but pas son café. Il était simplement assis là, contemplant la table avec intensité.

Sai ne voulait pas pensé, mais le silence inconfortable le força à le faire. Son corps se sentit engourdi de froid et il ferma les yeux, espérant que les réponses dont il avait besoin viennent confirmé le pire. Comme Sasuke ne disait rien, Sai ouvrit les yeux.

Sasuke était parti.

_I know love is a fragile thing__ ( je sais que l'amour est une chose fragile)  
And I'm trying hard to make it last (et j'essais de faire mon possible pour que ce soit le dernier)  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream ( mais ce n'est pas facile de m'accrocher à mes rêves)  
When he's holding on to the past ( quand il s'accroche au passé) _

Just one more thing before I go (juste une chose encore avant que je ne parte)  
I'm not here to put you down ( je ne suis pas ici pour t'acculer)  
You don't love him and that's a fact (tu ne l'aimes pas et c'est un fait)  
Boy I've seen you around (mec je t'ais vu alentour) 

_But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand__ (mais tu détiens son coeur dans la paume de ta main)  
And it's breaking mine in two ( et ça brise le mien en deux)  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool (parce que je suis l'idiot amoureux de l'idiot)  
Who's still in love with you ( qui est encore amoureux de toi)_

Sai fixa le café intouché en face de lui avant de remarquer le livre que Sasuke avait abandonné derrière lui. Il le ramassa, laissa un peu de monnaie sur la table et partit. Ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'il devrait encore voir Sasuke pour lui rendre son livre. Le départ de Sasuke était la seule confirmation qu'il avait eu besoin. L'homme était parti trouver Naruto. Ça devait être ça.

Sai fuit les yeux des gens pour une zone d'entraînement retirée où des larmes amères s'écoulèrent de ses joues jusqu'au sol. Il avait envi de rire du ridicule de la situation. Lui, Sai, pleurait ! de toute les choses qui aurait pu survenir durant la conversation, Sai se brisa là où il sentit que les fouineurs ne le verraient pas. Un cri pitoyable quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il s'agrippa la poitrine et secoua la tête, essayant de faire de son mieux pour renier ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

Naruto.

Il était encore amoureux de Sasuke! Tout ces mois à crier son nom la nuit dans son sommeil, certainement en rêvant de lui ! Sai martela le sol sale avec ses deux mains, relâchant son trop plein de frustration et de colère. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il avait travaillé si dur pour impressionner Naruto, pour lui montrer qu'il s'inquiéter pour l'autre homme. Il avait travaillé nuit et jour et avait été récompensé par les embrassades amoureuses et les baisers de Naruto. S'était sa ligne de vie. Naruto était sa ligne de vie. Et maintenant qu'il, _lui_, venait d'être cruellement mis à l'écart par personne d'autre que Sasuke, Sai savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

'Va te faire foutre Uchiha' Sai se leva, le livre dans une main, se poussant de l'autre du sol et jetant le livre contre un tronc, les pages érudites s'éparpillant à cause de l'impact. Il ne pouvait le supporter plus. Si Naruto était encore amoureux de Sasuke…il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas voir la preuve.

Sai partit, ne regardant pas une fois en arrière.

Comme si la chaleur de la journée tournait à la fraîcheur de la nuit, la tempête couvant relâcha finalement ses larmes ; la pluie martela le sol sans pitié.

Les pages du livre que Sai avait envoyé au loin s'humidifièrent et se maculèrent, devenant trempée et illisible. Une page bien usée en particulier, une fois utilisé comme un marque page, n'était pas mieux que les pages alentour. La pluie fit baver les mots les amenant à un désordre illisible. Les larmes qui s'y couchaient, toutes d'un genre différent, furent méconnaissables une fois que la pluie les eut infiltré.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool (je suis l'idiot amoureux de l'idiot)  
Who's still in love with you (qui est encore amoureux de toi)_

_Cher Sasuke-teme,_

_C'est génial de savoir que tu vas bien. __Désolé je ne peux pas te voir. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, chose qui est arrivé pendant que tu étais parti._

_Tu nous a quitté, Sasuke. Je ne veux pas semblait amer à propos de ça, parce que maintenant tu est ici et je suis content, vraiment et réellement content. Mais tu nous avais quitté, et c'est alors que notre relation avait prit fin._

_Alors j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. __Son nom est Sai. __Tu te rappelles de lui, hein ? Il m'a aidé à te retrouver. Ça ne devrait plus te blesser maintenant. Tes sentiments ont probablement disparus avec toi le jour de ton départ._

_Je t'aime, Teme. Vraiment, je t'aime. __Mais plus de cette manière là. J'aime Sai maintenant, de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. J'espère un jour me lier à lui, ce sont mes intentions et elles resteront ainsi si il souhaite que ce soit le cas. Je pense qu'il se sent seul puisque je sors avec toi plus qu'avec lui. Je sais comment il se sent et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus encore. Je l'aime tellement._

_Alors, Sasuke, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais plus te voir à nouveau. Les sorties de groupes et les sorties occasionnelles sont okay, mais je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin que la relation platonique que nous avons maintenant. _

_Cela juste histoire d'être clair Teme, ne penses pas que je sois vaniteux._

_Je projette de lui demander demain. Veux tu me voir à notre café habituel à cinq heure ? j'ai besoin d'aide sur comment soulever la question. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends._

_Amitié,_

_N__aruto_

_PS: J'epsère que toi et Sai vous entendrez! J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un grand avenir pour nous tous si nous sommes amis !_

The End


End file.
